herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy/Gallery
Gallery Season 1 Friendship is Magic - Part 1 Fluttershy_directing_bird_choir_S1E01.png Fluttershy_politely_asks_bird_choir_to_stop_S1E01.png Fluttershy_smiling_at_the_birds_S1E1.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy1_S1E01.png Fluttershy_stares_at_ground_before_mumbling_name_S1E01.png Fluttershy_squeaks_her_name_S1E01.png Fluttershy_watches_Twilight_turn_around_and_talk_to_Spike_S1E01.png Fluttershy_A_baby_dragon!_S01E01.png Friendship is Magic - Part 2 Manticore_licking_Fluttershy's_mane_S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png Friends_all_laughing_at_trees_S1E02.png Fluttershy_and_elements_of_harmony_stone_S01E02.png Pinkie_Pie_floating_S01E02.png Main_ponies_activated_the_Elements_of_Harmony_S01E02.png Main_6_ponies_rainbow_beam_S1E2.png Celestia_assigning_new_mission_for_Twilight_S1E02.png Twilight_friends_S1E02.png|Twilight with her best friends The Ticket Master Five_friends_and_only_two_tickets_S01E03.png Bridle Gossip Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png Swarm of the Century Twilight and friends next to Celestia's chariot S1E10.png Over a Barrel Ponies chatting S01E21.png Ponies look at Spike S01E21.png Ponies worried S01E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Royal guards prevent Fluttershy from entering S01E22.png Fluttershy smugs S1E22.png Fluttershy smile S01E22.png Crying Fluttershy S01E22.png|Fluttershy releasing stress The Best Night Ever Fluttershy 'You're going to LOVE ME!' S1E26.png Season 2 The Return of Harmony - Part 2 Discord LowerBody S02E01.png Discord laughing S2E01.png The Return of Harmony - Part 2 Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Sweet and Elite Rarity's Friends Meet her in Canterlot.png Surprised_Rarity_and_main_5_ponies_S02E09.png Read It and Weep Rainbow Dash in hospital S2E16.png Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S2E16.png Rainbow Dash feigning snoring S2E16.png Hurricane Fluttershy S2E22 Crying Fluttershy.png Fluttershy with grass on her face S2E22.png Ponyville Confidential Fluttershy_hugs_the_CMC_S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_S2E26.png Princess_Cadance_and_Fluttershy_with_birds_S2E26.png Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png Overdue bachelor party S02E26.png Season 3 Wonderbolts Academy Don't_forget_the_package_S3E07.png Fluttershy_and_Cloudchaser_meet_again_S3E07.png Oh I forgot S3E07.png Spike at Your Service Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_Dash_gasp_S03E09.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Discord eyes Fluttershy through magnifying glass S03E10.png Discord grabbing Fluttershy's cheek S3E10.png Discord and Fluttershy --you're hilarious-- S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord --are you eating paper-- S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord --you're so very kind-- S03E10.png Discord sweet talks Fluttershy S03E10.png Discord tempts Fluttershy with ice skates S03E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png Games Ponies Play Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_hoof-bump_S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Applejack missing element animation error S3E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Final Chorus S3E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Main 4 and Cadance confused EG.png Season 4 Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Discord and Fluttershy (S04EP01).png Fluttershy, Discord, and Rainbow (S4E1).png Discord and Fluttershy (S4E01).png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy.png Castle Mane-ia Ponies screaming S04E03.png|Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity screaming comically Fluttershy and Angel happy S4E03.png.png Daring Don't Fluttershy_instructing_birds_S4E04.png Fluttershy catching ring S4E04.png Power Ponies Fluttershy_as_Saddle_Rager_S4E06.png Saddle_Rager_unleashed_S4E06.png Rainbow Falls Fluttershy_and_Bulk_Biceps_looking_sad_S4E10.png Group photo S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof.png Mane 6 notice Cheese Sandwich.png Pinkie Pie what an amazing coincidence.png Pinkie Pie I'M planning a party.png Filli Vanilli Fluttershy_talking_to_the_birds_S4E14.png Fluttershy_singing_to_the_birds_S4E14.png Fluttershy_giving_grains_to_chickens_S4E14.png Fluttershy_flying_S4E14.png Fluttershy_sees_her_reflection_in_the_water_S4E14.png Fluttershy_singing_while_flying_up_S4E14.png Fluttershy_shocked_S4E14.png Fluttershy_with_tears_on_her_eyes_S4E14.png Fluttershy_crying_face_S4E14.png Fluttershy_singing_along_S4E14.png Fluttershy_moving_her_body_S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Breezies_perched_on_Fluttershy's_hoof_S4E16.png Fluttershy_slows_down_for_Seabreeze_S4E16.png Seabreeze_nodding_to_Fluttershy_S4E16.png Seabreeze_and_Breezie_Fluttershy_looking_behind_S4E16.png Equestria Games Ponyville teams getting off the train S4E24.png Mane 6 and princesses cheering for Spike S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Tirek --You've gathered up all of them-- S4E26.png Twilight's best friends trapped in bubble prisons S4E26.png Discord (Now I have nothing).png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png Main cast, Spike and Discord running S4E26.png Fluttershy's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Fluttershy's Rainbow Power form. The Mane 6 in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Daily: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Season 5 The Cutie Map - Part 2 Night Glider -I'm not going anywhere- S5E2.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord telling Fluttershy a funny story S5E7.png Discord and Fluttershy having Tuesday tea S5E7.png Fluttershy gets tongue-tied S5E7.png Discord having a droll laugh S5E7.png Discord crosses in front of Fluttershy S5E7.png Fluttershy_and_Tree_Hugger_walking_together_S5E7.png Fluttershy -it's a compliment- S5E7.png Discord with paw around Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord drops the Smooze onto Fluttershy's table S5E7.png Discord hugging the Smooze S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Twilight's friends stare at her with mouths agape S5E13.png Luna sleeping in the middle of Twilight's room S5E13.png What About Discord? Fluttershy, Discord and Rarity.png Discord peanut-butter tap-dancing on table S5E22.png Discord crosses his arms S5E22.png Discord watches the ponies laugh S5E22.png Discord and main cast group hug S5E22.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Starlight with her new friends S5E26.png AJ, Starlight, and Rarity see Pinkie S5E26.png Mane 6, Spike (with a drum), and Starlight together S5E26.png Fluttershy_and_Starlight_holding_each_other's_hooves_S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season 6 The Crystalling - Part 1 Mane Six aww-ing at Baby Flurry Heart.png Mane six shocked to see Flurry Heart's wings.png No Second Prances Fluttershy holding Applejack in fear S6E6.png Audience getting excited; Fluttershy covering her eyes S6E6.png Applejack,_Fluttershy,_and_Pinkie_cheer_for_Trixie_S6E6.png Flutter Brutter Zephyr_Breeze_ruffles_Fluttershy's_mane_S6E11.png Fluttershy_I'm_just_surprised_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_tousling_Fluttershy's_mane_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_about_to_style_Fluttershy's_mane_S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_styling_Fluttershy's_mane_S6E11.png Zephyr_gives_Fluttershy_a_new_mane_style_S6E11.png Fluttershy's_mane_falls_flat_on_her_face_S6E11.png Fluttershy_what_went_wrong?_S6E11.png Fluttershy confronting her brother S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_hugging_Fluttershy_S6E11.png 28 Pranks Later Overhead View of Fluttershy and Animals.png Dungeons & Discords Fluttershy and Discord (Can I have tea).png Fluttershy surprised by Discord's arrival S6E17.png Discord holding Fluttershy close S6E17.png Discord 'just for the two of us' S6E17.png Friends in train station.png Discord looking back at Fluttershy S6E17.png Buckball Season AJ, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie on the farm S6E18.png Fluttershy and Pinkie continue to have fun S6E18.png Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_in_worried_shock_S6E18.png AJ, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Snails, and Rainbow laughing S6E18.png Every Little Thing She Does Starlight gives orders to the main five S6E21.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Overhead view of Chrysalis looking at cocoons S6E26.png|Fluttershy captured. Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Season 7 Celestial Advice Discord having a tea party S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png All Bottled Up Mane Six, Starlight, Trixie, and Spike at the train station S7E2.png Discordant Harmony Fluttershy and Discord having a tea party S7E12.png Discord incredibly excited S7E12.png Fluttershy and Discord's 'normal' tea party S7E12.png Discord --well, whatever do you mean--- S7E12.png Fluttershy_and_Discord_laughing_upside-down_S7E12.png A Health of Information S7 Fluttershy Dizzy.gif|Fluttershy Dizzy Zecora thanking Fluttershy S7E20.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Mane Six, Starlight, Spike, and Pillars stand together S7E26.png Fluttershy_powers_element_of_kindness_with_Meadowbrook_S7E26.png Star Swirl reuniting with Celestia and Luna S7E26.png My Little Pony The Movie MLP Movie.png Spike scowling jealously at Capper MLPTM.png Capper offers to lead Mane Six to the hippos MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Videocine - Mane Six on Celaeno's ship.jpg Mane Six gasping in shock at the parrots MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno singing 'this dull routine ' MLPTM 1.png Main ponies and Spike dressed as pirates MLPTM.png Twilight Pissed.png Mane Six and Spike enter Seaquestria MLPTM.png Mane six as seaponies My Little Pony The Movie.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack as seaponies in My Little Pony The Movie. Spike turned into a pufferfish MLPTM.png Fluttershy_consoling_a_crying_Storm_Guard_MLPTM.png Capper and ponies running to save Twilight MLPTM.png Capper using Spike as a flamethrower MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike forming a chain MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike in a group hug MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike Fearfully Gathered Together.png Mane Six and Princesses Surrounded by Energy.png Ponies, Pirates, and Capper Cheering.png Pinkie leans her ear toward Tempest Shadow.png Pinkie shouting in complete happiness MLPTM.png Angel_Bunny_'deal_with_it_'_MLPTM.jpg Pinkie Pie Dancing Around Fluttershy.png Twilight doing the Elaine Dance (Film Version).png|Fluttershy watching Twilight dance Season 8 School Daze - Part 1 Mane Six around the expanded Cutie Map.png School Daze - Part 2 Fluttershy_apologizing_to_the_changelings_S8E2.png Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Chancellor_Neighsay_exerting_his_authority_S8E2.png Fluttershy_joining_Twilight_and_Starlight's_hooves_S8E2.png Mane Six and students in a friendship circle S8E2.png Fake It 'Til You Make It Fluttershy_and_Rarity_nuzzling_cheeks_S8E4.png Horse Play Fluttershy introducing the Young Six on stage S8E7.png Trixie's fizzling image in the fireworks S8E7.png Fluttershy_appears_as_Princess_Celestia_S8E7.png|As Princess Celestia Main cast and Celestia laughing together S8E7.png Non-Compete Clause Spike holding Fluttershy's photograph S8E9.png Fluttershy_with_Teacher_of_the_Month_trophy_S8E9.png Marks for Effort Silverstream flying with the butterflies S8E12.png The Mean 6 Ponies laughing together on the ground S8E13.png Main ponies laugh over their misfortune S8E13.png A Matter of Principals Main ponies with glowing cutie marks S8E15.png Twilight joins her friends in the throne room S8E15.png Mane Six called to the far edge of Equestria S8E15.png Mane Six look at their floating cutie marks S8E15.png School Raze - Part 2 Mane Seven getting their magic back S8E26.png Mane Seven glaring at Cozy Glow S8E26.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Applejack_'traditional_holiday_meltdown_'_MLPBGE.png Twilight 'I was stressed about shopping ' MLPBGE.png Fluttershy about to buy a Daring Do book MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Winterzilla_smiling_at_Fluttershy_MLPBGE.png Fluttershy_and_winterzilla_look_happy_MLPBGE.png Fluttershy_nuzzling_the_winterzilla_MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png Posters MLP_The_Movie_Fluttershy_'8weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Fluttershy_'6weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Fluttershy_'4weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Fluttershy_'2weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_watercolor_poster.png 42df0ecfb779646befe15bc12609a678.png School of Friendship class photo official.jpg Comics Comic issue 18 Sombra and Celestia.png 1398835900395.jpg Others Fluttershy hugging Angel.png|Fluttershy carrying her own pet bunny Angel Fluttershy as breezie.png|Fluttershy as breezie in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Fluttershy is grateful.png FluttershyHiRes.png fluttershy_pi.png fluttershy_sp.png fluttershy9.png Fluttershy Rainbow Power.png|Fluttershy in her Rainbow Power form. Rainbow power fluttershy commission by xebck-d8b7oh8.png|Rainbow Power Fluttershy. Fluttershy_-_Private_Pansy_S2E11.png|as private pansy Filly_Fluttershy_ID_S1E23.png|Fluttershy as a Filly. Flutterbat_ID_S4E07.png|as flutterbat Fluttershy S4 opening theme with Discord.png Category:Galleries